User talk:Cerrwiden
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, Cerrwiden! Thanks for your edit to the Another new, overpriced Nerf? page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! JetCell (talk) 00:25, August 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: This was probably left over from when the accessory didn't have an official name. Both are valid names, but articles should be fixed to use the official name now when discussed in articles. Jet Talk • ] 05:34, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Profile pic Hey Cerr, can you please make me a blaster profile pic like yours? I'd like my profile pic to have the blue NanoFire in it. Please save it in .PNG quality. :) Matt (talk) 06:35, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Another profile pic Can you do another profile pic w/ the Poe Dameron Blaster please? The NanoFire pic you made for me looks cute, & I'd like another one w/ a different blaster (the one I mentioned on this section). I do hope it's in. PNG quality. Thanks! :) Matt (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2018 (UTC) RE:Nstrikeblasters Template God, looks like the N-Strike blaster template hit the old limit on row list. N-Strike is so huge now. I updated the Navbox template with a few more rows so the 2018 row you added will show. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style ok Ok i will not add it yet. SIM7K RE: Performance articles Nerf subreddit posts can be used as reference, so long as people reply and back up the claim. Many of the moderators on there are knowledgeable about many things, and so information regarding problems with blasters and solutions to said problems can be documented/found there. There's also multiple YouTube channels that give proper information on blasters, like chronograph readings and proper firing range tests; Coop772 includes chrony info in his modern reviews, and good ol' RandomShadow09 has done really great examples of firing range demos. Walcom's videos seem to also be a good source of information; I'm not aware of any other big YouTubers that provide proper reviews and information on blasters, since I don't really keep up with Nerf YouTube anymore. Other sites/blogs that are still around, like BuffDaddy, BlasterHub, SBNC, etc, can be used as reference, since they're highly-regarded members of the community. If they have a following of some sort and give some good information, it's probably safe to say that they're reliable; this can always be contested by the userbase later on. The only thing I really don't use as a proper source is when the random person says "mine doesn't work properly" or "mine gets amazing ranges", since "lemons out of the box" are a thing with factory/shipping error - usually the trustworthy people in the community will pay attention to what others are saying, before claiming a blaster has major performance issues. I can try and help and fill out anything you can't really find. The only thing that doesn't really get checked for nowadays is firing range. Not many people report on that anymore unless it's something worth writing home about. But firing ranges, notable information on performance, and whatnot on modern blasters should be easy to track down nowadays. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :If the range tests are properly done (ie: using actual measurements laid out instead of eyeballing and claiming certain ranges), then I don't see why not. We do have a section for chrony results in the performance template (the feet per second parts), so yes, those should be included with their source as well. I keep meaning to sit down and add in a lot of chrony readings to articles missing that info, but I've also been kind of busy. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Ammo Storage The Ammo Storage page talks about 3 different ammo storage holders, which are the one that come with the Barrel Break, IonFire and Heartbreaker Bow, each with different capacities of ammo. Shouldn't they have their own separate pages? FLATtheFISH 16:29, July 17, 2018 (UTC) forgot to sign Modulus Pinpoint Sight It's me again. Do you think the Modulus Pinpoint sight/Surestrike pinpoint sight deserves its own page? Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 03:49, July 20, 2018 (UTC) RE: Red dot Good idea. If that's the case, we need to remove the "Red Dot Sight " redirect part, or else we can't make the page. Or we could just call it Red Dot Sight (Modulus) although I'd prefer just Red Dot Sight. Diatron on Vortex page I think the reason the Diatron wasn't on the Vortex page was because it's technically under the Multi-shot Madness sub-series, and people decided that the Diatron should just go under that page instead of the actual Vortex page. This is the same reason the Rough Cut doesn't appear under the Elite page. However, I also saw you add a picture of the packaging without the Multi-shot logo, so maybe some were not part of it? I'm not sure. You can keep it there if you don't agree. Nobody expects 'the Torontonian Stingray!'' 03:22, July 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Ammo rails I had this same problem last night when I was making myself a list of what had an official name and needs a rename on the wiki. The clips all have kind of been given names, but using the official name would make the wiki look massively unorganized, because there's so many variants on them that don't much match other clip sizes and whatnot. In these instances, I think we should keep the standard we have right now. Any additional names can be added to the Alias section in the infobox. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style What happened? Cerrwiden, what happened to the main Helios Wiki?? It looks like the Red/Blue overrode it. EDIT: My erroneus assumption was partly due to the fact that in the search bar, when I start typing "Helios" the autofill options somehow did not include the original Phantom Corps version. So that's partly mea culpa. Mojo1970 (talk) 19:20, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Nailbiter is survival system confirmed? Ummm...are you sure that the nailbiter is survival system? I haven’t heard any leaks saying so. Bigp (talk) 17:38, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Nerffan101101 Hello cerrwidden. I am in canada too. I also like nerf. One question 1. Is the delpoy bad? (I kind of like the deploy) Thank you cerrwiden! (BTW there was a friend that had come to my house for a nerf war. I used the deploy and he used the dual-strike.lost! :D) Nerffan101101 (talk) 14:17, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Close the rival 30 round drum page please. Eliotww says the thread is begging to be closed. Nerffan101101 (talk) 16:58, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Message Elliottw has put a rather threatening and offensive message on my talk page. Please look into the matter. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 02:04, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Message Zunalegend has edited his own talk page. To my knowledge that is a temporarily bannable offense. Please look into the matter. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 02:51, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Help with Syrup. Syrup and I are about to start an edit war that I don’t want to get into. He’s adding into the details of the Microshots series that the Microshots may have been created by the Youtube meme of “everything is a Jolt.” I’ve deleted this once and he added it again, so I delete it again. I hope you can help and keep him in line with these baseless and unneeded edits. DaGoldenEcho13 (talk) 17:25, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Message I have stopped the edit war and started a poll on the talk page of the article in question. He is lying to try and get me banned. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 17:51, February 5, 2019 (UTC) RE: NR-Strike Thanks for digging around for info and deleting the page. Reminds me of how people used to try and argue to get their blogs listed on the wiki... Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Hey! I just joined the wiki. I'm not going to be doing any major editing. I just wanted to let you know. I'll be making minor edits every once in a while, if that's OK with you. I'm simply trying my best to make sure the Nerf Wiki looks clean, crisp, and professional! YeetSauceForLife (talk) 18:30, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Could you shut down this thread please? Hello Cerrwiden! i just wanted to request a shutdown on this thread right here i know it doesn't belong to me but it's like 2 years old and the original creator never shut it down(i don't approve of necroing threads so that's why i contacted you) Bigshock1134 (talk) 14:45, February 14, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 14:45, February 14, 2019 (UTC) I appreciate you welcoming me! I'll try my best to make this Wiki amazing! YeetSauceForLife (talk) 15:15, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Message So...monkeyman sent a user known as applecrisp a near carbon copy of the welcome message,but with his signature. I think this qualifies as impersonating staff and calls for a warning. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 20:04, March 1, 2019 (UTC) 2nd Edit War Thank you for ending the second edit war. I feel this is becoming an epidemic. I know I said it before but I hate being caught in one trying to fight for the way an article should really be and being one of the “culprits.” DaGoldenEcho13 (talk) 21:42, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Edit war Me and dagoldenecho have started an edit war on the sonic ice and sonic fire pages. I tried to compromise by putting my info in the trivia section,but he refused. Please look into the matter. Message Tacticalblasters has made a post using the word gay in a way that I find quite offensive and will most likely be the same to the rest of the LGBTQ+ community. Please look into the matter. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 18:19, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Message (urgent) Monkeyman has edited flatthefish’s user page (not his talk page) and that constitutes a warning. He has also sent a message to a user called applecrisp that is a carbon copy of the welcome message,only with his username. I believe this qualifies as impersonating staff. Please look into the matter. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 17:25, March 3, 2019 (UTC) syrup is underage so echo found out that syrup is underage... see the "TSOL blaster" thread for proof. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 03:21, March 9, 2019 (UTC) RE:your message It was actually put up on the official nerf Instagram as a promotional photo for toy fair,where a blaster rack was shown. Oddly,the revoltinator was not there. In its place was a strange blaster that nobody has seen or heard of before. That blaster is the trilogy.(someone was definitely fired that day.) 2 hours later they realized someone had accidentally put a prototype blaster on the rack. They then quickly removed the picture and replaced it with another picture with the revoltinator and without the prototype. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 18:16, March 9, 2019 (UTC) slingfire Where is this jam release at, ive searched my slingfire, it’s actually my primary and ive never seen a jam release Notice This speakes for itself . A "villan" is most likley returning. This might be a continuation of Therealmaplesyrup. Please investigate, this account is suspicious. --Anomynous Little bit of info I found on the Crupper's validity... I thought you might find this interesting, since you thought you had one: I found something that calls into question if the Crupper FDG-20 was actually called the Crupper officially. I posted this to the talk page if you wanted to check it out! Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Thread revival Alert! Yo Cerr! somebody recently revived a 2 year old thread! this is it right here! Bigshock1134 (talk) 01:40, April 4, 2019 (UTC)Bigshock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 01:40, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Retalicon where do you get a spring rest for a retalicon mod, i cant seem to get one and i want my clear recon to shoot farMonkeyman0490 (talk) 17:54, May 2, 2019 (UTC) is there a 3d printable one on thingiverse i dont have a tek 6 anymore, i do see them at ross all the time tho it is a clear recon i would loveit to look niceMonkeyman0490 (talk) 18:11, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey Cerr. What do you think about the fact that the Icon Series is or isn't a sub-series of N-strike Elite? Amer1ciuM (talk) 22:32, July 1, 2019 (UTC) It’s a sub series of n strike and n strike elite, sub serieses can be part of multiple serieses, look at micro shots for example, the magstrike has the elite logo printed on the actual blaster. Alpha Strike Hey Cerr, leave it to me for maing the pages for Alpha Strike blasters. I have the images for all 3. Amer1ciuM (talk) 05:14, July 2, 2019 (UTC) magstrike Can we just put it in both elite and n strike to make this nonsense stop, what if someone needs to edit elite page or magstrike page and cant.Monkeyman0490 (talk) 19:42, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Someone is messing up my work Hey Mr. Cerriwiden. I would like to talk to you about someone who has been incorrectly editing an article that has not been made that i have started. This user's name is Amer1ciuM. On the Jared's Epic Nerf Battle article that i commenced, a few minutes after i finished my first edits, i came back in and saw much of my work erased and there was also a fairly bad explaination about what goes on. Im not sure what you admins do, but please make this user aware that the information that they have erased is wrong (taking away what is true) and for them to not do this again. Thank you. Prodigx (talk) 23:51, July 13, 2019 (UTC)Prodigx Jared's Epic NERF Battle Hey Cerr, can we use my version of the Jared's Epic Nerf Battle page? It's much more organized in my opinion. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 00:30, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Templates Hey Cerr. I don't know if you have the power to remove templates, but if you do, may you remove this template. This was a mistake, and we're currently using the one on the Jared's Epic NERF Battle page. Thanks! Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 01:53, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Hi I just want to know what the heck is this!? I'm literally laughing at this right now. At the same time yes, this page doesn't deserve to be a page. Just wanted to point it out. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 02:22, July 27, 2019 (UTC) User Report We have another spammer that thinks they're cool by changing useful information to adult content. Aᴍᴇʀ1ᴄɪᴜM (talk) 23:36, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Oopsie I made an oopsie and pressed enter when renaming acctpustrike dart to Precision Dart and its acting up. Can you help me fix it?Monkeyman0490 (talk) 20:23, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Hello Cerr Hello Cerr. I have been inactive for about 5 months. This is because of school stuff. I am back now so I would like you to know. --NerfFan with random binary at the end :And just when you're active, Cerr is inactive. Wow, that sure is coincidence. :